pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Cinccino
/ |evofrom=Minccino |gen=Generation V |species=Scarf Pokémon |type=Normal |imheight=1'08" |metheight=0.5 m |imweight=16.5 lbs. |metweight=7.5 kg |ability=Cute Charm Technician |dw=Skill Link |body=08 |egg1=Field |color=Gray |male=25 |evo= }} Cinccino (Japanese: チラチーノ Chirachiino) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation V. Biology Physiology Cinccino is a small rodent-based Pokémon that resembles a chinchilla; it bears a very strong resemblance to its pre-evolution, Minccino. It possesses two tails. Its fur is mainly gray, and it has very fluffy and silky pure white tufts of fur encircling its ears and head, wrapped around its neck like a collar, and covering its very long, voluminous tails. Its long, silky white tails wrap around its body like a scarf. It has short, small paws and feet, and paw pads on the undersides on its fore-paws and feet. Like Minccino, it has large, round ears with pink insides and fluffy tufts on the outsides. Its face is practically identical to Minccino's, with ovular brownish eyes and a tiny nose and mouth. Behavior Like its pre-evolution, Cinccino is a very cleanly Pokémon that always keeps its fur neat and tidy. Its white fur feels amazingly silky soft to the touch. Special Abilities The fur covering Cinccino's body is coated in a special oily substance that enables it to deflect opponents' attacks in battle. Their extremely silky white fur repels dust and prevents the buildup of static electricity. Its signature move is Tail Slap, which can be seriously damaging when paired with Cinccino's Technician ability. Cinccino is also extremely swift and can run at surprisingly high speeds; this is apparent both its in-game stats, and in PokéPark 2: Wonders Beyond, when Cinccino challenges the player to a game of tag. Evolution Cinccino is the evolved form of Minccino, whom it evolves from with a Shiny Stone. Game Info Game Locations |blackwhite=Route 5, Route 9, Route 16, Cold Storage |bwrarity=Rare (shaking grass) |black2white2 = Hidden Grotto |b2w2rarity=Rare |xy = Evolve Minccino |xyrarity = None |omegarubyalphasapphire = Evolve Minccino |orasrarity = None}} Pokédex Entries |gen=V |black=Their white fur is coated in a special oil that makes it easy for them to deflect attacks. |white=Their white fur feels amazing to touch. Their fur repels dust and prevents static electricity from building up. |black 2=Cinccino's body is coated in a special oil that helps it deflect attacks, such as punches. |white 2=Cinccino's body is coated in a special oil that helps it deflect attacks, such as punches. |x=Their white fur feels amazing to touch. Their fur repels dust and prevents static electricity from building up. |y=Cinccino's body is coated in a special oil that helps it deflect attacks, such as punches.}} Learnset Leveling Sprites |name = Cinccino |bwspr =Cinccino BW.gif |bwsprs =Shiny Cinccino BW.gif |b2w2spr = |b2w2sprs = |Vback =Cinccino BW Back.gif |Vbacks =Shiny Cinccino BW Back.gif |xyspr=Cinccino XY.gif |xysprs=CinccinoShinyXY.gif |VIback=CinccinoBackXY.gif |VIbacks=CinccinoBackShinyXY.gif}} Anime Trainers with a Cinccino *Horatio *Moira Trivia *Cinccino, along with Vulpix, Ninetales, Tauros, Ambipom, Buizel, Floatzel, Electivire, and Meowstic are the only Pokémon that possess more than one tail. *In the Pokémon Black and Pokémon White versions, Cinccino cannot learn Thief via TM due to a glitch while its pre-evolution can. This error was corrected in the sequels, however. Origin Cinccino is based on a chinchilla. Etymology Both its Japanese and English names are derived from chinchilla and chino cloth. Gallery 573Cinccino BW anime.png 573Cinccino Dream.png Cinccino-PKMNCenterPlush.JPG Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon